supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 3
Alessandro Todaro (4000 points) Positive #Krystyna Halles Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ F*** you. #Sophie the Otter ~ You Gary-Stu! You're a Reicheru wannabe! Don't come any closer! #Monalisa Todaro~You are an evil child abuser! #Margaret LeBlanche~Worst grandfather ever. Mega vandals of the SNFW (4010 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Don't cause any trouble again! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I am in very, very, very deep s***, we are not responsible for your attitude towards us, after YouTube Chart Wars, 5thCent seriously wanted World War 3?! Mein gott! get the Admins of this wikia, the leader of this wikia, and THIS IS GOINGTO BE 5THCENT-PLANKTON WARS IF YOU KEEP YOUR BRATTY BEHAVIOR TOWARDS OTHERS UP! You lied to them 5thCent, and as for you, we hate your s***ty behavior, and behave the next time you make an account. Yumi Chaiko (4030 points) Positive Negative Yoshi Chaiko (4060 points) Positive Negative Takumi Sato (4100 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ (mockingly) TAKU, TAKU! TAKU IS A BED WETTER! #Sophie the Otter ~ (mockingly) YOU ARE A BIG FAT SMELLY-A**! #Gemma the Good Witch #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter #Another Giuseppe Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 (4150 ponts) Positive Negative #Hans Kiranoko ~ This is an insult to all Germans, especially me, I'm offended, WWII veterans were offended especially ones from America, Germany, and the UK, Rolf was offended because this movie is a f***ing mess, I rather eat undercooked wurst than watch this garbage again, haven't these guys seen Hetalia yet? Isn't it a great way to learn about the Berlin wall d****it?! someone kill me! I agree with the Cookie Monster. WHAT THE H*** IS THIS C**P?! #Joseph Kiranoko ~ GODD***IT DONALD DUCK WAS A BETTER NAZI THAN BILL BISCANE! JOHN VOIGHT'S ACCENT!, I feel Angelia Jolie is p***sed off from watching this. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Ji woong Kirochu ~ The plot is f***ing BOOOOOOOORINNNNNNNG! #Sophie the Otter ~ Gosh, this movie is such a failure! I feel bad for the Germans who were insulted by this film. #Rolf Kiranoko ~ Even though my country's not Germany, but I am from a German-speaking country of Austria, which is one of the German-speaking countries, and I'm highly offended, gott! this sucks a**! #Dietrich Fech ~ Die deutschen Akzente sind s******, die Schauspieler sind s******, ist der gesamte Film S******, ich möchte lieber meine B**** in ein Krokodil Mund! (Translation: The German accents are s***, the actors are s***, the entire movie is s***, I'd rather put my b***s in a crocodile's mouth!) #Antonino Rossi ~ (Translation: I've seen some s***, and this is one of them) My Recreations of TDI characters (YT video) (4210 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I don't know what to say, but this video was just plain bad. The only good thing about it was Elmo and Cookie Monster, even though they're from Sesame Street and not TDI. Apparently, I agree with Cookie Monster. What the h*** is this crap? Rico Iconic-Todaro (4280 points) Positive #Lucy Iconic-Todaro #Paula Iconic-Todaro #Gemma the Good Witch Negative The Jerry Springer Show (4360 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Too much violence and swearing. I can't take it. End of story. #Gemma the Good Witch ~ I can't even stand this! I'm glad to hear that this show is NOT suitable for children. Catherine the Spellcaster (4450 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch ~ She is the top of my Best Friends list! Negative Nicole Birou-Jennings (4550 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch ~ We are both expert gamers! Negative #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ Stupid imposter is stupid. Giuseppina Bondesan (4660 points) Takako Sato (4780 points) Baggage (4910 points) Positive Negative #Ms. Joe ~ SO PATHETIC! A SO PATHETIC GAME SHOW! Tariko Kirochu (5050 points) Positive #Ji woong Kirochu #Ji min Kirochu #Kai Hiwatari #Gemma the Good Witch Negative Ji woong Kirochu and Ji min Kirochu (5200 points) Ji woong and Ji min are both unlocked after 5,200 points. Positive (Ji woong) #Gemma the Good Witch Positive (Ji min) Negative (Ji woong) Negative (Ji min) Samantha Moore (5360 points) Negative #Gemma the Good Witch #Samuel Green Reiko Shako (5530 points) SOPA (5710 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ OK, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO INVADE THE INTERNET?! GO BUG SOME OTHER USELESS PIECE OF MEDIA WE DON'T NEED! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Oi, F**K OFF! I DON'T WANT YOU EVEN HERE! I WANT TO LOOK AT HETALIA FANFICS WHEN I GO TO BED! AND WATCH ANIME ALL DAY LONG! AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME! NO ONE! DO YOU F***ING UNDERSTAND ME! LOOK AT DEVIANTART AND TYPE IN SOPA! LOOK HOW MUCH PEOPLE LOVE ANIME! THINK OF THE OTAKUS! You are "S***ting On People Again"! #Hans Kiranoko ~ Thank gott, annoy someone else, Your comebacks are weak and you are weaklings. #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter ~ The next time you are in the internet, I will be ticked off! I want to look at cute 1980's pictures! PIPA (5900 points) Miley Cyrus (6100 points) Positive #Hannah Teavee #Améyo Cap #Josephine Rodkins #Abigail Playman #Ally Playman #Hallie Playman #Hollie Playman #Lois Kiejliches #D.W. Brown #Rachel Forgiauan #Brie-Ann Jefferson #Lisa Balkov #Emma Hooyman #Kelly Hooyman #Carlotta Cortez #Kayla Birou ~ I don't like the twerking part of this. Negative #Courtney Rodkins ~ I used to love Miley Cyrus in 2006-2012 but in 2013, SHE TWERKS? OH NO! #Princess Starlight ~ I don't like her twerking... #Marie Joe ~ MILEY CYRUS IS SO PATHETIC AND SO UNGRATEFUL!!! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ THIS B**** IS JUST AS BAD AS JUSTIN B****ER! SOMEDAY SHE WILL BURN IN H*** FOR MAKING THE DISNEY FAMILY LOOK EVEN MORE LIKE A MOUNTAIN OF S***! #Reicheru the Yokai Sprit ~ She used to be America's sweetheart that starred in a top-rated show, into a sl** that thinks her a** dance is the greatest thing ever, she turned herself into a f***ing w****, Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media